1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc device for recording and reproducing audio information or the like onto and from an optical disc, and particularly to an optical disc device adapted to be able to record and reproduce, in a track name area for table-of-contents information, reproduction speed information indicating reproduction speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an optical disc device for recording or reproducing audio information onto or from a magnet-optical disc such as mini-disc (MD) is adapted to be able to perform pitch control for varying pitch (musical interval) of audio information to be reproduced or recorded. Such an optical disc device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 8-138320, for example.
The above publication discloses the optical disc device which can widely control the reproduction speed of audio information from an operating section of the device without being affected by the clock extraction ability of a PLL (Phase-Locked Loop).
Further, in broadcasting stations or the like, recording and reproducing devices are widely used which control the reproduction speed of a musical piece to bring broadcasting of the musical piece to an end within a given time.
In the above-described optical disc device which varies the pitch of audio information by means of the conventional pitch control, a pitch control operation should be performed each time audio information is reproduced.
Accordingly, in the case of a CD or the like, in which a number of pieces of music are recorded on one optical disc, the reproduction time should be adjusted for each piece of music by operating a pitch controller at the time of reproduction.
Further, in the above-described conventional reproduction device widely used in broadcasting stations, different optical discs should be replaced one by one as reproduced, at the time of musical broadcasting. In that case, each time an optical disc to be reproduced is exchanged, the reproduction speed must be adjusted. Only one error in the adjustment of reproduction time can give rise to a problem that a given music program does not end within its broadcasting time.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical disc device which can control the reproduction speed of audio information or the like for each track or for each disc with a simple operation.
To attain the above object, according to the present invention, an optical disc device which can record and reproduce audio information onto and from an optical disc, comprises:
operating means capable of designating a reproduction speed; PA1 recording means for recording, together with track name information, reproduction speed information designated by the operating means, into a track name area of the TOC (Table of Contents) area, wherein the table-of-contents information contains track reproduction starting position information and track reproduction ending position information for the audio information recorded thereon, and PA1 control means for controlling the reproduction speed of voice information recorded in a track specified by the track reproduction starting position information and the track reproduction ending position information contained in the table-of-contents information recorded in a TOC area, in accordance with the reproduction speed information recorded in the track name area. PA1 the above-described control means may control the reproduction speed of the audio information recorded in the optical disc, in accordance with the reproduction speed information recorded in the disc name area.
Here, "optical disc" also means, in addition to an optical disc such as a CD (Compact Disc), a magneto-optical disc such as an MD (Mini-Disc).
According to the present invention employing the above-described construction, it is possible to record reproduction speed information as well as track name information into the track name area of table-of-contents area, and to control a reproduction speed of audio information or the like for each track or for each disc, with a simple operation, by controlling a reproduction speed of audio information recorded in a track, based on the reproduction speed information recorded.
In the present invention, the above-described control means may be one which detects the track name area in which the above-described track name information has been recorded, and controls the above-described recording means so as to record the reproduction speed information after the recorded track name information in the detected track name area.
By this construction, even in an optical disc whose tracks have been edited, reproduction speed information can be set for each track afterwards, so that reproduction at the set reproduction speed is possible.
Further, in the present invention, the above-described control means may be one which detects a track name area into which track name information has not been recorded, and controls the above-described recording means so as to record the reproduction speed information into the detected track name area.
By this, even in a CD which does not have track name information, reproduction speed can be set for each track.
Further, according to the present invention, the optical disc device may further comprise switching means which can select between a reproduction mode based on the above-described reproduction speed information, and a standard reproduction mode in which reproduction is made at a standard reproduction speed.
In that case, by controlling the switching means through the above-described operating means, it is possible to determine a reproduction speed in accordance with a reproduction state, which is suitable for music broadcasting.
In addition, according to the present invention, the above-described recording means may record reproduction speed information designated by the operating means, together with disc name information, into a disc name area of table-of-contents area instead of the track name area, and
In that case, it is possible to set a reproduction speed of audio information for all recordings on one disc.